Super Mutant Smashing Babies
. From left to right: Paige, Force Baby, Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits, Baby Strength.]] History of the S.M.S.B. Early History Despite his misery, Peter was able to spot a UFO coming their way. The astronauts immediately engaged, releasing seismic charges. The UFO dodged the projectiles and nearly blew up their ship with a giant beam. Peter insisted they let him pilot it and destroy the alien, and the astronaut at the wheel reviled the request. Peter telekinetically blasted them away. Getting to the wheel, Peter was now in pursuit and fired blasters until the UFO was hit. Peter then fired a homing missile, intending to finish it off. Finally, the missile hit its mark, and the UFO exploded. The astronauts were amazed. This also led the police to adopt and train him, also believing he might be the Chosen One (which he was, along with Lindsay). Peter began training with them for a month, until his first real mission. Return of the NoHeads Their battle raged through the city, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to an elevator, the platform rose through the ceiling into the sky. As the duel continued, Peter had the upper hand, but barely. He finally managed to disarm Mr. Stupid NoHead and then began throwing mounds of junk at NoHead, but the antagonist used his own powers to dodge them. As NoHead leapt about, he attempted to re-engage Peter in sword combat, but the baby’s attack was too intense for NoHead to close the distance. Shaking away his doubts, the villain focused himself on an oncoming projectile and threw it back at Peter. Peter was forced to leap from his perch to a lower building, giving up the tactical high ground. NoHead immediately saw his chance to re-engage Peter and leaped at the baby, landing on the edge of the building and unleashing a blast of lightning at Peter, tearing Peter’s sword from his grasp. Peter used a gadget to absorb NoHead’s lightning, but NoHead’s power was such that Peter began to falter. However, Peter regained his confidence, gaining the strength necessary to start redirecting NoHead’s lightning back at him, coalescing the energy into an orb in front of him. However, as each opponent attempted to overpower the other, the orb of energy exploded, sending both of them flying. Peter was knocked into a lightning rod, stopping his fall. NoHead, however, was blasted clear of the building and fell onto a van. However, he lost his balance and fell to the street below. Peter went after NoHead and held him at bladepoint. Battered and weary, NoHead promised to cease his evil ways in exchange for his life. Peter agreed to spare him. Afterwards, he became a Super at last. The police helped Peter build the MBH. After that, Peter became Baby Intelligence, and the S.M.S.B. was born. Second NoHead War A week after the confrontation, the NoHead army, led by Rotta Hecks and Mr. Stupid NoHead, launched a day-long siege against New York City. Hundreds of robotic fighters rained down on the capital, and NoHead landing craft unleashed hundreds of thousands of robotic soldiers and tanks on the capital’s streets, causing much damage to lives and property. In response, the police went up against the NoHead army. With the battle raging on, Rotta and her NC bodyguards kidnapped the Mayor, after defeating several police and guards. Rotta then transported Black to the NoHead base, the Wasp. Several police skyfighters attempted to intercept Rotta on her way to the base, but they failed. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence was testing Sebiscuits to see if he could become his sidekick. He denied him a rank in the S.M.S.B., but was then notified of the past carnage. He told Sebiscuits to leave and joined in the attempt to rescue Black, who was being held aboard the Wasp. However, Sebiscuits followed him there defiantly. Intelligence was furious, but realized there was no turning back, and they fought side-by-side as a result. Although Mr. Stupid NoHead injured Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits disarmed him, and at the Mayor’s command, the baby attempted to behead the villain, but he escaped. Sebiscuits was then able to release Black and recover Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence also recruited Baby Strength, Paige, and Force Baby to the group. Soon after, Intelligence learned from Sebiscuits that the NoHeads were relocating in Palmyra, and that the baby feared NoHead was trying to turn him to the dark side. During an assault on the new NoHead base, Paige led a group of police which she armed with swords to kill NoHead. However, NoHead managed to kill the police and nearly kill Paige with the help of Sebiscuits, who fell to the dark side and became a NoHead. This event proceeded Operation: Purge, where most of the police were killed. After learning of Sebiscuits’ conversion, Baby Intelligence led another attack roughly 11 days after the first. They engaged the NoHeads’ new Rocket army. During the carnage, Baby Intelligence witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead’s betrayal of Rotta Hecks. He immediately murdered her, enraging Intelligence and giving him the strength he needed to kill NoHead. The S.M.S.B. thought they had won, but NoHead returned from the dead, and Paige was killed by Sebiscuits during the battle. The S.M.S.B. did not attempt to stop Mr. Stupid NoHead immediately. However, when the Chosen One, Lindsay Kellerman, joined their group, and NoHead robbed a bank, they finally went. When NoHead saw their arrival, he angrily confronted the group and attempted to do away with Intelligence and Lindsay. He first tried throwing some logs at Baby Intelligence in order to knock him out of the window. When this failed, he tossed a wagon instead, knocking Intelligence out the window. The other members followed, and together they eliminated a hungry pack of wolves awaiting them. When Baby Intelligence returned home and destroyed Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ultimate weapon, NoHead became more determined than ever to destroy them. They all charged headlong, prompting NoHead to utilize a sword. He slashed at Baby Intelligence, driving him to the edge of the platform. NoHead confidently leaped to finish his rival, but Intelligence pushed him over the edge and into the Fire Room. NoHead fell into the fire below and immediately burned to death. Later, Hell Burnbottom attempted to possess a celebrity singer named Rocken Role. The S.M.S.B. knew then that the NoHeads were still active, and went to the base hoping to stop them for good. Baby Intelligence destroyed the source of power for Role’s predicament; meanwhile, Force Baby was shot in the shoulder, Baby Strength was injured in a duel with Hell Burnbottom, and Lindsay suffered the same outcome. Baby Intelligence returned from destroying Rocken Role’s voice box to meet Burnbottom. After a short duel with Burnbottom, Intelligence was forced to let the NoHead Master escape in order to save Lindsay and Baby Strength. They knew from there that the NoHeads remained in power. Soon, Hell Burnbottom dispatched Rockets to invade the MBH. When the S.M.S.B. cut down all the troops, Burnbottom engaged them personally, but failed to kill any of them. There the Jedi rescued Queen Padmé Amidala from a droid escort. The group then fled to the junkyard, where they refueled and also discovered a new S.M.S.B. member named Tyler. From there, they went to the NoHead base. There, with the help of Tyler (now renamed Telekinibabe) and the Police Grand Army, the Sheriff and the S.M.S.B. delivered a massive blow to the NoHead’s Rocket army for which it would never recover. In a climactic sword duel between Baby Intelligence, Lindsay, and Hell Burnbottom, Burnbottom was also killed. After the NoHead Master was destroyed, the S.M.S.B. knew that there was still two NoHeads left. After failing to arrest them, the S.M.S.B. led a separate mission. During this, Baby Strength killed Brute Gunray, and Baby Intelligence killed Mean King. This seemed to be the end of the NoHeads. However, Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits’ existence, and he rallied the S.M.S.B. to help defeat the last NoHead. Intelligence chased Sebiscuits to a construction zone in his fighter. Sebiscuits sent his robots after the S.M.S.B. members, but they quickly disposed of the machines. Sebiscuits engaged them all at once, quickly dispatching all of them besides Intelligence himself. Drawing a second sword, Sebiscuits engaged Baby Intelligence in a brief, yet spectacular, display of swordsmanship. Sebiscuits’ attacks failed to penetrate Intelligence’s defense, so he leaped onto a cliff and attempted to attack from above. However, he accidentally destroyed one of his weapons, and Intelligence dodged the blow. Sebiscuits prepared to resume the duel, advancing on his opponent, but Baby Intelligence slammed him against the cliff for whence he had come. He then chose to flee, running to his wheel prototype and speeding away toward the docking platform whence he had come. Baby Intelligence pursued in his Pinewood Derby, furiously chasing him through the construction site. As Intelligence caught up, Sebiscuits slashed at him with his sword, leading to a brawl resulting with the wheel throwing the opponents onto the platform Sebiscuits had landed on. As this happened, the prototype skidded off the platform and fell into the mist below. The two opponents recovered quickly and resumed dueling blade-to-blade. The bout ended when the other S.M.S.B. members recovered and linked with Baby Intelligence. They were able to save him from falling into a shaft. Together, they boarded the Pinewood Derby and continued pursuit of their enemy. Baby Intelligence followed him to the City Volcano, where he attempted to reason with Sebiscuits, not believing that Mr. Stupid NoHead had taken him fully. However, Sebiscuits no longer cared for their friendship, and quickly claimed that Baby Intelligence was his enemy; the pair then ignited their swords and began a savage duel. Sebiscuits gained the upper hand, but barely. As Sebiscuits drove Intelligence back, the fight led them to the catwalks and corridors in the lava resort. Inside an antechamber, Baby Intelligence was able to gain the offensive and disarm Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits countered, regaining his weapon and continuing on the offense. The duel progressed back into the control room, where a poorly aimed lunge from Sebiscuits destroyed the power controls for the facility’s shields, exposing the exterior of the facility to the intense heat of the volcano’s lava. Sebiscuits renewed his attack, and Baby Intelligence retreated onto the exterior balcony. There, Sebiscuits hurled masonry at his opponent, causing him to back onto a steam pipe with Sebiscuits in close pursuit. The fight progressed onto a collection arm, which descended into the lava pool itself. Both leaped away and onto chunks of rock; they met up and the duel continued. Baby Intelligence managed to jump onto a high lava bend slope, and claimed that the duel was over due to his advantage. Sebiscuits attempted to follow, but he failed to block Intelligence’s final attack, which severed three of the villain’s limbs. Sebiscuits rolled down to the edge of the lava bend, bringing the duel to an end. Then, Baby Intelligence—overcome with remorse over his friend’s transformation—cried out that Sebiscuits had thrown his life away for revenge and glory. Unable, but most likely unwilling, to connect with his former best friend, the NoHead was consumed by the fires of the lava that leaked onto the lava bend; leaving Sebiscuits to die, Baby Intelligence retreated and took his fallen apprentice’s sword. However, he changed his mind and took Sebiscuits back to the MBH galactic capital to be rebuilt; the life-suit that Sebiscuits donned there would be one that the latter would wear for most of his childhood. This also prompted him to join the S.M.S.B. again, thus silencing the threat of the NoHeads for good. Later Threats Between the Wars After the clash with Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence began construction of a motor home. A month later, it was completed, and he rallied the other members to join him on a quest to purge their country of evil. They went across America, defeating criminals, righting wrongs, and changing it forever. The mission lasted for two years, roughly as long as Baby Intelligence had been alive when the mission began. At age 6, Baby Intelligence took the name of Master Intelligence, respectively. He also fought against Darren Slade after sensing an increased number of threats to their city. Third NoHead War The NoHeads were also hatching a complex plot to return to power and defeat the S.M.S.B. Lindsay touched her plate, and was suddenly transported to a cemetery where Hell Burnbottom and Whammo Fireball were waiting. Under Burnbottom’s orders, Whammo had Lindsay tied up. After Whammo had placed Burnbottom’s head into a cauldron containing the near finished potion, he added the first two ingredients before he proceeded to obtain Lindsay’s hairs and added it to the Potion for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the potion deemed the ritual complete. Hell Burnbottom regained his physical body and emerged from the cauldron. After robing himself, the reborn Dark Lord summoned Cygnus Evans. Once the Lunch Money Bandit appeared, Burnbottom welcomed him and declared that he and Whammo were now NoHeads. With that, Lindsay was able to free herself. She then engaged Hell Burnbottom in a duel where the Dark Lord had a greater advantage over her. After bruising and battering Lindsay, Burnbottom was ready to kill Lindsay once and for all. However, Lindsay fought back, beginning an intense sword duel. At that moment, the ghost of Rotta Hecks emerged. She encouraged Lindsay, while distracting Hell Burnbottom. Lindsay pulled away and grabbed the plate to return to the MBH. She immediately told Master Intelligence what had happened to her, and the S.M.S.B. created a patrol for any suspicious activity. Burnbottom prepared to reawaken his army and overthrow the government. Since the only knowledge of his return was Lindsay’s word, Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Later on, Sebiscuits had a vision that only he could defeat Hell Burnbottom. Sebiscuits acted on it and went to Bast Castle. There, he located Hell Burnbottom and hid behind a wall. Burnbottom saw him and headed for the wall. With his sword in hand, Sebiscuits came out of his hiding place and fired a beam at Burnbottom, which he blocks. After firing a barrage of beams to no avail, Burnbottom Disapparates behind Sebiscuits, and Sebiscuits barely blocked a lightning beam with his own; the two beams locked together. Finally, Sebiscuits broke the connection and used his sword to kill Nagatha. Burnbottom furiously released a shock-wave of dark energy. Sebiscuits took the hit and fell off a ramp. After Burnbottom destroyed his sword, Sebiscuits began to run as Burnbottom pursued. Sebiscuits ran through the catwalks by the Tri-battlements and turned around, only to see Burnbottom firing lightning at him. Though he deflected it, it instead hit the bridge and Sebiscuits fell. As he attempted to run, a series of vines grabbed and strangled him. Burnbottom cast lightning, killing the latter. Master Intelligence sensed Sebiscuits’ situation, and the S.M.S.B. was soon headed to Bast Castle in their fighters. They were engaged by nearly 3 dozen robotic fighters, but were able to overcome them. Hell Burnbottom himself joined and attempted to kill Master Intelligence and Red X. However, Red X backfired him, and he returned to base. The other members landed as well, and Burnbottom confronted them before revealing Sebiscuits’ corpse. On that note, Sebiscuits came back to life and drove Burnbottom out. After this, Telekinibabe engaged Whammo and won the duel, throwing him into a pit of flames. Meanwhile, Red X turned Cygnus Evans into stone, angry at his defeat of Sebiscuits. At that moment, Hell Burnbottom found Lindsay and proceeded to punch and kick her. Lindsay attempted to reason with Burnbottom, but to no avail. Burnbottom pushed Lindsay back to the edge of a balcony. He advanced and told Lindsay her claims were wrong. Undaunted, Lindsay grabbed Burnbottom around the neck and threw herself and her enemy off the castle and into the ravine below. As the two mutants screamed, Burnbottom flew both of them away from the ravine and into the city. They began grappling each other until they crashlanded into a construction site. Injured, but still energised, they began to duel with swords. Lindsay disarmed Hell Burnbottom, but unintentionally fired lightning at him. Burnbottom eagerly countered, and the beams clashed. However, Lindsay noticed Master Intelligence to intervene, breaking her contact and causing the beam to rebound on her. Lindsay was able to shake off her pain, and the bolts clashed once more - although this time, Lindsay realized the connection between the two beams was moving closer to her. Master Intelligence then drew the waters of the sewers so it erupted and flowed out, encasing Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him. However, Lindsay unintentionally broke Master Intelligence’s concentration, causing the sphere to collapse and allowing Burnbottom to escape from his watery prison. Burnbottom then cast a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Intelligence telekinetically held it back. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the energy into a ball of incandescent light and released it, sending the energy in all directions. This explosion of Dark energy knocked over both S.M.S.B. members and caused several buildings to shatter. Hell Burnbottom then diverted the tiny shards so they homed in on his opponents. Red X, who had recently arrived, intervened and deflected the shards with a shield. The Dark Lord then pretended to Apparate, then proceeded to possess and torture Lindsay. Lindsay tried to stop him, but failed. Burnbottom materialized above her and cast a shield around himself and Lindsay. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned, this time with the legendary metal tube. She used it to kill Hell Burnbottom with incredible ease. Later Adversaries The S.M.S.B. continued to face several adversaries afterwards. A very notable enemy was the Gladiator, who led the Knights of Plague, killed Red X, and nearly destroyed the entire U.S.A. Shortly after the Gladiator's defeat, Master Intelligence recruited a boy named Centauri to the S.M.S.B. However, Centauri fell to the dark side and became the Dark Flame. He would prove to be Master Intelligence's killer, but not before destroying several cities. Dissolvement After Master Intelligence was killed by the Dark Flame (who was killed off as well), many people became afraid. This was not the case; however, the S.M.S.B. began to dissolve as more and more members died in various ways. Sebiscuits, who had outlived the rest, took up his own apprentice, and used the training chamber (which was in surprisingly good condition) to help the boy practice the ways of the light side. When Sebiscuits died, the boy was left as the new S.M.S.B. leader, and began to take up members himself and follow in Master Intelligence’s footsteps. It is unknown if the New Order operated in the MBH. Members of the S.M.S.B. S.M.S.B. members File:Baby_Intelligence.jpg|Baby Intelligence (leader) File:Baby_Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman File:Telekinibabe.jpg|Telekinibabe File:Force_Baby.jpg|Force Baby File:Paige_1.jpg|Paige Leadership Ranks Appearances *The Second Hero *The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. *The Last Battle *Pride of the Super Babies *The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer *Revenge of Hell Burnbottom *The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation *The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter *The X-Children - Part 1 *The X-Children - Part 2 See Also *The NoHeads *Baby Intelligence *Thomas Meyer Category:Groups Category:Organizations Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists